The Adventures of Silver and Blaze Origin
by ElvenAC14
Summary: This is what happened before all the adventures in the series, "The Adventures of Silver and Blaze". You can check it out on my Youtube Channel. This is my first fanfiction, hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1-Goodbye, Cousin!

**The Adventures of Silver and Blaze Origin**

by ElvenAC14

Silver the Hedgehog was in his room writing in his journal. He wrote about a lot of things, especially about the adventure he had with his cousin, and best friend, Blaze. But, I think I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me explain before we go into the new chapter.

You see, in their timeline, the world was ruined by one who was simply called, "The Flames of Disaster". It was a terrible being that was made out of lava, fire and rock. It was almost impossible to defeat.

Silver and Blaze vowed to defeat the abomination of fire at any price. They searched far and wide in their timeline and in the past. When they finally found a way to defeat it, with the help of Shadow and Sonic, they confronted it for the last time.

Silver tried to seal it away, but he couldn't. He didn't have a connection with the flames. Blaze took the Chaos Emeralds and pushed him out of the way. He looked up as the flames started to engulf the lavender cat.

"Come on! Make it quick! Use your Chaos Control to stop time. Then, seal us into another dimension!" Blaze said.

Silver was shocked. "But, she doesn't deserve this fate. What if we never see each other again?" he thought. He shouted, his voice almost cracking, "No! I can't do that to you!"

"Didn't we already go through this?" said Blaze. "We agreed to save the world at **_any_** price!"

Silver stared at her for a few seconds and then raised his right hand. However, no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't. This was his cousin, his best friend. He, in short, felt terrible.

"I can't. I wouldn't know what to do without you! You fought alongside me to save the world. You're my friend, right?!" he said with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"You're so naïve. I like that about you, though." Blaze smiled.

Silver nervously smiled back, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Blaze?"

"Chaos Control!" Blaze yelled and the Flames of Disaster started to disappear. It started float away like pollen from the trees, unfortunately Blaze was too. She dropped the two Chaos Emeralds at Silver's feet.

"BLAZE!" Silver tried to catch her, but it was too late. She was too far away.

"Good luck…Silver." She floated away through the clouds and beyond.

The sun, after many years, finally came out and shined through the land. The grass began to grow again; the trees were awake and happy, except for Silver. He continued to stare up at the sky, now on his knees and crying tears of misery. He already missed his cousin. He cried until his voice was sore and his eyes were red and puffy.

However, after a good few minutes of silence, he stood up. "I will one day find a way to get you back, Blaze. That's a promise!"

A year later, Silver decided to go to Sonic's timeline for a little while. He felt lonely and just wanted to see his friends Sonic and Shadow again.

Unfortunately, while he was time traveling, the two Chaos Emeralds slipped from his hands and scattered in the process. He hurried to Sonic's house and knocked at the door. The door opened and he saw Sonic and Shadow. Their quills were messy and they had bags under their eyes.

"Hey Silver, what's up?" Sonic said, sounding a bit drowsy. "It's 2:00 am."

Silver looked up and he saw that it was night; he was in such a rush that he didn't notice. He chuckled, and then nervously coughed. "Guys, I came here to visit you. Thanks for helping Blaze and I, I suppose I should apologize for fighting you, but I got a big problem. While I was time traveling, the Chaos Emeralds I had scattered and now they are lost. I'm stuck here without them! Do you still have your Chaos Emeralds?"

"No, Dr. Eggman took our emeralds the last time we fought him. We need to find the other three." said Shadow, struggling to stay awake.

Silver sighed, "Well, I guess I'll have to live in this timeline, right?"

Sonic looked at Shadow, "We should let him in. After all, we could use another brother and we can't have him roaming around the streets alone."

Shadow groaned, "Get in."

Silver went in slowly; the inside of the house was like a nice hotel room. They had a huge screen TV and a big couch in the living room. The kitchen looked fairly normal, except for the sink which was piled with dishes. They also had a porch on the side, which had beautiful, pink and orange flowers in their flower pots.

Silver looked around in wonder, "Thank you. I'll find the other Chaos Emeralds for you in return."

"You don't need to repay us, Silver." Sonic said, grinning. Shadow was making sign languages behind him such as "No!" and "Why are you saying that?"

Silver chuckled, "I've got to repay you with something, Sonic. Besides, I'll need the Chaos Emeralds to get back home and…find Blaze."

Sonic frowned, his ears lowered and he said in a serious tone, "What happened? Is she lost?"

Silver shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"I understand." Sonic calmly said and he showed Silver the guest room. The bed was a white color and the walls were a light blue.

"Wow, this is…awesome!" Silver exclaimed.

"Glad you like it, dude." said Sonic. "This is your room, now. Do us a favor and go to sleep, okay?"

Silver nodded, "Goodnight."

Sonic shut the door, Silver heard Shadow and Sonic's mumbled arguing. He silently laughed and saw a journal with a pen on the pillow. As he looked through, he saw that the pages were empty.

Silver thought to himself, "If no one else is using it, I might as well write in it. It could be my own history book one day."

He started to write, "_It started with a grey hedgehog and a lavender cat. Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. We finally defeated him…the Flames of Disaster_."


	2. Chapter 2-Nightmares and Dimensions

**The Adventures of Silver and Blaze Origin**

by ElvenAC14

It was three months since Silver lived with Sonic and Shadow. He still searches far and wide for Blaze and the Chaos Emeralds, to no avail.

Silver sat down on the bed and wrote in his journal.

"_Day 91,_

_This is my first time seeing snow. It looks so pretty and magical, even though Knuckles kept complaining about moving it and plowing it. I even saw what Sonic called, 'snowflakes'. It's wonderful how it floats down and the patterns are unique. It's like every one of them is different. Amazing! _

_Shadow tried to trick me again, but it failed. Sonic and I were laughing when Shadow slipped in the snow! He didn't seem happy... _

_Rouge the Bat got her tongue stuck on the Master Emerald due to a dare she had with Knuckles. She doesn't look so pretty now with those bandages on her tongue!_

_It's been a year and three months and I'm still looking for Blaze. I'm starting to lose hope. But I can't give up, she's my friend, I won't stop until I find her. I just hope she's okay."_

Silver stopped and looked at the clock. It was 10:00 pm; time to go to bed.

That night, he had a weird dream about Blaze floating away, but her dress was pink and her eyes were glowing yellow and orange.

Meanwhile, Sonic was peeking through the door of Silver's bedroom. He had been hearing mumbles and sobbing, so he decided to take a look. He could hear Silver mumbling, "Blaze, come back…Blaze…" Sonic's ears lowered and he tiptoed to Shadow's room.

Sonic shook Shadow out of his bed, "Shadow…Shadow…wake up!"

Shadow grumbled, "Wake me up again and I'll-"

"There is no time for threats. I think it's time to take out Eggman's base." Sonic smirked.

Shadow's ears perked up and he too smirked, "Well then, let's do it to it."

"Hey! That's my line!" Sonic whined.

They put on their shoes and took off into the night. When they found Eggman's base, it was heavily guarded by Badniks and EggPawn robots. They all had huge rocket-shooters and lasers protecting the base. They only had two missions, protect their master and destroy the blue hedgehog.

"I guess it's true what they say, Shadow." said Sonic. "The more, the merrier!"

"Hmph! Too easy to me…" Shadow said. "I think he may have a surprise for us. Either that, or he hasn't learned yet what the Ultimate Lifeform can do!"

"Let's break that egg!"

Sonic ran at his full speed up to Eggman's base with Shadow right behind him. Eggman didn't stand a chance, his robots were destroyed and the two Chaos Emeralds were taken in just five minutes.

"I hate that hedgehog!" Eggman grumbled to himself. "I really should improve my robots…"

Shadow and Sonic stood outside and held up the Chaos Emeralds. A portal to another dimension appeared before them.

Sonic nodded, "Silver is going to freak out. I hope we make it."

"Haven't we done this before?" Shadow grinned.

They both jumped in and the portal closed.


	3. Chapter 3-A Familiar Face

**The Adventures of Silver and Blaze Origin**

by ElvenAC14

Silver woke up with a shout, it was a beautiful morning and the white snow glistened.

"It's just a nightmare….or is it a dream?" Silver breathed, heavily. "It was scary, her eyes, but to see her again. Oh Silver, get a grip! You will find her, someday, but keep your mind straight."

He ate breakfast, fixed his hair and was soon outside. He was soon met with a very similar face, Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Hope you're ready, Silver." He said, grinning as he held a snowball in his right hand.

"Ready…for what?" said Silver, nervously. "What are you doing, Shadow?"

"It's called a snowball fight." said Shadow. "It's a game. You run, hide and try to hit your opponent with a snowball. Let's start!"

"Okay…but how do you make a -?" Silver's sentence was cut short. Shadow began throwing snowballs at him. Silver ran as fast as he can, hoping to get away. Sonic appeared from behind a tree and approached Shadow.

"Phase one complete." said Shadow. "Now it's your turn, Sonic."

"My pleasure." said Sonic and he ran right next to Silver. "Hey Silver, bet you can't catch me!"

Silver gave a confused look, "I thought we were playing a…snowball fight, not tag."

"We are now! HA!" Sonic pushed Silver in the snow. He ran while saying over and over, "Silver's too slow!"

Silver's confusion turned instantly to rage. He flew as fast as he can, trying to catch up with Sonic.

"You're too slow! You're too slow!" Sonic taunted as he dodged the trees.

Silver growled, "Sonic! I don't know why you are doing this or why you and Shadow are being confusing, but stop it!"

Sonic only laughed and ran so fast that Silver couldn't catch up with him. He levitated down. He continued his rant, panting while running in the snow, "If this is some blockhead's idea of a joke? Well, it is in poor taste and you will feel my wrath!"

He stopped and saw a strange figure in a hood. It just stood there in front of Silver, the only thing that stood out was the figure's pink shoes.

"Who are you?" asked Silver.

"Fear the power of the flames," the hooded figure said in a soft voice. "don't get on my bad side and never give in. Remember those things, Silver."

"How do you know my name?" Silver said, now getting more nervous. Then he started to think and the more he thought, the clearer it became. He heard those words before, "It cannot be…"

The hooded figure took off her hood. She was a lavender cat with yellow eyes. She smiled at him, "Hello, cousin. I'm back."

Silver stood there for a long time, tears beginning to grow in his eyes, "Blaze? Is that really you?"

She nodded, it was, indeed, Blaze the Cat. Silver cried tears of joy as his cousin laughed, he hugged her so tight that Blaze felt like she was going to burst. Blaze never seen Silver cry this much, nor did she see him this happy. It made her unsure what to do.

"Blaze, I never thought I would find you! But, where have you been? How did you-" Silver said, sobbing and laughing.

"You can thank Sonic and Shadow." Blaze said, brushing Silver's quills back.

"Yeah, give us some feedback." Sonic said, appearing behind Silver as if from nowhere. Shadow jumped out of a tree and landed beside Blaze.

Silver blushed, "Uh…thanks Sonic and Shadow. I-erm-_we_ wouldn't have found each other again without you."

"Hmph, don't mention it." Shadow said, trying not to smile.

"It took us a while to find her, but she was in an alternate dimension serving as guardian of the Sol Emeralds. She destroyed Iblis there and that's how she won her title." Sonic said, then he chuckled. "Did you know that your cousin is a princess of that dimension?"

"What?!" Silver exclaimed and looked at Blaze. "Your majesty…"

Blaze nodded, "I was born in that dimension, Silver. I was never really in danger, and you don't need to treat me as royalty here. I'd rather have it normal."

Silver chuckled, "So…where do we begin?"

"I think we should get her inside before she freezes out here." Shadow said. They all walked to the house, introduced her to everything and told her stories of their adventures.

That night, Silver was in his room, writing in his journal.

"_Finally, after all this time, I found you._"


End file.
